Dragon Food Guide
by LadyBardock
Summary: Chichi - a promising new chef awarded the MasterChef title in a TV show has the face the difficulties of running her own business. Thankfully she has Bulma at her side when two hungry Saiyans decide to eat them all out! B/V and CC/G have fun reading ;) Rated M - becasue I love lemons ;)


The best day in ChiChi's life was the epiphany of her long journey. Her beloved father rejected her life passion cooking. He berated about how useless it was, how degrading for their known and wealthy family. He forced her to start business studies, which she hated with all her heart. She tried her best to meet his demands, but she knew it wasn't what she wanted to do. Bulma seeing her best friend's misery, forced her to reply to a newspaper advert about a new TV cooking competition. Later when the reply came, asking her to the auditions, it was Bulma who forced her to get dressed, put make-up on her and drove her to the event. She passed the auditions with flying colours, she beat everyone in her way. To her father's bewilderment, Chichi ploughed through her competition with ease. And the last finally day, she gave it her all, and with that final fight she proved she was worthy of the title MasterChef!

The next day Chichi sat down with Bulma and both girls had to face reality. The money Chichi won, was a lot, but not enough to open a restaurant. Thankfully Bulma's mother became a huge fan of the TV programme, and of course she cheered for her daughters friend. She showed up with a check, a really big check, and to the girls surprise she handed it to Bulma saying "It's time you start a business of your own!" Bunny exclaimed. Most people considered Bunny a bimbo, however few people knew she actually inspired many home appliances created by Capsule Corporation. Even fewer people knew Bunny from time to time liked browsing the accountancy books and business paperwork in the main offices.

The girl took both checks, and began dreaming about their "Revelation" restaurant. Bulma already an accomplished inventor and businesswoman, felt the need to help her best friend out. It was an spur of adrenaline. Bulma felt thrilled at the new challenge.

XXXXXXXX

Seven months later "Revelation" opened with a big bang. The whole capital wanted to visit the restaurant of the first ever MasterChef. The location was perfect, right in the centre of town, front windows opening on the biggest park in town. It was decorated in an elegant French style, old style comfortable furniture, floral designs, delicate lace curtains in the windows. The top floor had a beautiful terrace facing the park. They decorated it with flowers, and plants, giving the impression that the guests were actually sitting in the park. The customers were surprised, it seemed to be in the countryside, while in the middle of the city. The smell of freshly baked bread filled the main rooms. Bulma responsible for marketing made sure all the biggest and most elite newspapers wrote about them. The place was pricy, elegant, and most important with delicious food.

The girls created a hit. Bulma's diligence in business, Chichi genius cooking, made a perfect match.

XXXXXXXX

People feared him. His one word could destroy any business , especially in the food industry. His articles in the most important newspapers were read by everyone. But what few people knew his opinions were also basis for the most important award in the culinary world, the Dragon Stars. Even one star could make a restaurant a success. If someone got seven stars all culinary elites would come and dine at that restaurant. Only three restaurants in the world were rewarded with seven. No one knew what he looked like, being anonymous made it easy to slip in any restaurant and book a table. The culinary world knew him under the name "The Prince", only a small group of friends knew his real identity – Vegita Ouji. And even fewer knew about his mixed blood heritage, his distant ancestor were roamed to be aliens, but only his best friend Goku Kakarot, who shared that heritage, knew about it.

Both men met suddenly at a food eating competition. Goku had been World Champion in eating. Vegeta curious about that kind of competitions, noticed that Goku could eat as much as he could, and in a face to face challenge both men tied. After meeting with Goku's grandfather, both men realised they had the same legends in the family, and their unusual eating habits made them similar. But that and the need to train martial arts were the only similarities. Both men were like day and night, Goku bright and cheerful. Vegeta dark and mysterious. Goku undereducated and not interested in anything requiring intellectual activities. Vegeta obsessed with intelligence games and intellectual challenges.

They were a match made in any restaurateurs hell. Vegeta would book the entire restaurant, and using his special food testing credit card, both men would eat the stocks of any restaurant within one hour. Most chefs couldn't manage the volume of food ordered by the two men. Some restaurant with low food stocks would suffer from huge menus and would fail miserably later getting a low mark for newspapers and the Dragon Food Guide.

When Vegeta noticed adverts about a new restaurant in the city centre, he decided to give them some time and to book a table in a few weeks. To his surprise after calling them it seemed the closest date would be in two months. He wanted the restaurant empty for the first try, and it seemed their schedule was tight and busy.

The day came slowly, he and Goku always dressed up for such occasions, sometimes they would take friends with them, but this time they decided to go alone. The restaurant itself was impeccable, the staff a bit surprised that the whole place was booked only for two people, but they were trained well enough not to show it. One of the waitresses quickly ran to Bulma to give her the news, but was met with only a comment "They pay, they demand." Bulma was a practical person but she curiously glanced from the kitchen window into the dining hall. The two men sitting there had a strange presence. Both muscular, strong and extremely handsome in fitting black suits. Specially the slightly smaller one seemed intriguing to her. She briefly wondered about their whimsical need to book the whole restaurant, but being herself rich and famous she knew the value of privacy. Soon one of the waitresses ran into the kitchen with their order, and gasping gave it to Bulma.

"They want two portions of everything on the menu?" Bulma whispered in shock. Chichi had designed an intricate and long menu, filled with her favourite dishes. Not even on the busiest night would they need to prepare all the dishes. She grabbed the ticked and ran into the kitchen to see what Chichi had been doing.

Chichi silently read the order, crossing her eyebrows. "How can I manage to do this?" She said in a shaken voice.

"Logically. Step by step." Bulma grabbed the order again. "Get one of your team to analyze the stocks, we need to make sure we have all the ingredients to everything in the right quantity. No one can eat more than one dish at a time, so we will sever it – one dish at a time, in a fast pace."

Chichi was still thinking and reading the order. "Starters first, I'll get Carlos and Rita working on those immediately." She quickly turned to her two sous chefs and told them what to do. "Next we need all main dishes, soups should go first." She called another chef to start heating the soups. "We need ten portions of fish, eight of beef and four of lamb." She continued walking around the pantry to make sure they have it all.

"We should have enough." She turned back to Bulma.

"Are you sure?" Bulma demanded. "We really don't want to fail serving a dish because you ran out of fish or vegetables."

"I'm not sure, but I'll make a short list of what we need to get restocked immediately if you insist." Chichi spoke quietly.

"I insist. I have a feeling this night we be full of surprises." Bulma grabbed the list Chichi started scribbling. "I'll handle the shopping, and you make sure whatever comes out of our kitchen it of top quality." Chichi nodded and rushed to get all the food started.


End file.
